


Always Time for a Nap

by DoorMattFE



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Gen, Laguz, Napping, Path of Radiance, Peace, Support Conversation, Tellius, Wyverns, friends - Freeform, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21828001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoorMattFE/pseuds/DoorMattFE
Summary: The war in Tellius rages on, but why keep focus on just the war? There is much more important things than that. Like sleeping. And having a friend to sleep the day away with.
Relationships: Mordy | Mordecai/Soanvalcke/Haar (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 4





	Always Time for a Nap

**Author's Note:**

> I love making these little support convos between characters who don't have them! Mordecai is a favorite character, and Haar I enjoy too! Haar has SBD (Sleepy Bitch Disease) and I feel like Mordecai just likes to nap with his forest pals! So I wanted to write something between them. 
> 
> This was actually written like. Damn, 7 or so months ago? Been busy as hell but I just finished a semester at college so yay!

C Support

Mordecai: Hello there squirrel. Are you here to nap also? Come, let us go to my spot. 

Mordecai: ... Hm…

Mordecai: Why is a big wyvern here? Did it come here to rest too? Mordecai’s secret spot seems less secret then I thought. 

Mordecai: Heh… Hi there. Are you tired too? You smell of Beorc. Are you with Ike’s army? 

Haar: Zzzzz.... 

Mordecai: Hm, The Daein Man. He smells of no hatred though. He is a good Beorc. Many good Beorc join Ike. 

Haar: Zzzz…

Mordecai: He should rest. This place is good and there is little time for that. Keep him safe, wyvern. 

Haar: Zzzz... 

Haar: …

Haar: … Did they leave? Hmph, I don’t want any competition for a good napping spot like this but he’s a good guy. Felt rude to ignore him but… sleep is sleep. 

B Support

Mordecai: Hmm. The man still seems to have come back to this spot. Should I wake him? He seems at peace but I want to talk.

Haar: Might be too late for that.

Mordecai: Mordecai is sorry. You were here before and was wondering if you would come back. 

Haar: Well the forest is peaceful unlike that ragtag group of mercenaries and Laguz. I can sleep anywhere, and I mean ANYWHERE. But I rather not wake up to some banging around or something. 

Mordecai: Mordecai understands that. In Galia, many of us trained hard. Loud growls and snarls filled the air. No time to rest in quiet. No fighting in the forest. Just trees, flowers, and my friends. 

Haar: Let me guess, that bird nesting in your hair is one of those “friends”?

Mordecai: Yes. She likes taking naps on me when I also nap. 

Haar: Wait, I was joking. These little birds and stuff are your friends?

Mordecai: Mordecai has many friends he likes. Ike is one of them. Mist too. They are very nice to Beorc and Laguz alike. These are just my forest friends. 

Haar: And they just relax with you? They aren’t scared of this big burly Laguz walking around the forest? 

Mordecai: Us Laguz are close with nature. These animals are the same. They may flee at the scent of Beorc, but not Laguz. 

Haar: Heh, that paints an image in my head. You dancing around with the birds singing with you like some princess. 

Mordecai: Does the Princess of Crimeia do that? And Mordecai does not know how to sing or dance.

Haar: No, Mordecai I-... nevermind. Didn’t know much about how the Laguz are and stuff, though. Where I’m from we were told to fight and kill you. 

Mordecai: Have you ever wanted to kill me? 

Haar: Don’t dream of it buddy, I was never fully on board with Laguz being less than humans, and there are people like you who show that there are some great Laguz.

Mordecai: You think Mordecai is great? 

Haar: I mean we both are weirdly similar with us taking naps, and neither of us like fighting I suppose?

Mordecai: Fighting is a waste of life. We need no blood, Beorc or Laguz to shed on the ground. 

Haar: Couldn’t have said it better really. I just want this fighting to end and sleep as much as possible. 

Mordecai: Yes. You are a good Beorc. Mordecai likes you as much as my Laguz breatren and forest friends. 

Haar: So sweet of you to say, truely, I’m charmed. But I had my fair share of a nap. I’m going to jet and get some work done. I’ll let you have the place to yourself. 

Mordecai: Haar does not need to leave. Mordecai is fine if he stays.

Haar: Nah, don’t worry about it Mordy. Need to get stuff done anyway before someone gets on my rear-end about me dozing off on the job. I’ll see you though. 

Mordecai: Mordy? Is this a new name for me? 

A Support

Haar: Heh, looks like Mordecai beat me here. Look at those little things resting with him… makes me happy to see them like that. 

Mordecai: Mm…. Haar? 

Haar: Well now it seems as if I’m the one interrupting naps.

Mordecai: Mordecai was not napping yet. Just resting their eyes. Was hoping to see you here. 

Haar: Well, I am now! What can I do for you friend. 

Mordecai: Mordecai likes napping, but I like when friends join. 

Haar: Yeah your forest friends. Is that the same bird from before in your hair? How has she been lately?

Mordecai: She is happy. But Mordecai does not mean just forest friends. Mordecai would like other friends to relax here. 

Haar: Oh so you mean someone like me? Well, I’m flattered, but you really want to hear me snoring away with a wyvern nearby?

Mordecai: Wyvern is cute, and always welcome. And Mordecai is a heavy sleeper. I won’t notice. 

Haar: If that's really okay with you, I don’t see why I can’t. 

Mordecai: Good. Mordecai made snacks.

Haar: Well I guess I am definitely staying then. 

Mordecai: Mordecai likes making snacks for good people. We can eat and then sleep in the quiet. 

Haar: WOAH! Why did the bird jump over to me? 

Mordecai: You are gentle like Mordecai. They feel safe around you. 

Haar: Well Ms. Birdie, we can rest in a second. Never expected that to happen… but I like it.

Mordecai: Haar is good to everyone. It makes me happy to have friends feel at peace and sleep in nature with me. 

Haar: Glad to hear it Mordecai. You know, I said you were a good Laguz, but I was wrong. 

Mordecai: Is Mordecai bad?

Haar: Ha, quite the opposite. To me you are more than a Laguz. You just are good. Makes me really wish the fighting would be over between Beorc and Laguz now though… 

Mordecai: Yes, Mordecai feels the same. But there is no fighting now. It is not time to unsheathe blade and fangs. Now it is time to forget. Time for rest. 

Haar: We’ll finish this war soon. And we can take naps like these whenever with everyone. Ike, Jill, Mist, everyone. One… day… soon… Zzzzz.


End file.
